


The Chosen

by imaginarybeing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Everyone Is Alive, High School, Hunter and Wolves are at war, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Protect the WOLVES!, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Secret Societies, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Supernatural Creatures, The Hale Family, What is Stiles?, supernatural!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2883170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarybeing/pseuds/imaginarybeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danger is real. Fear is a choice."</p><p>The bond between Companions and werewolves is not much different than the bond between mates. The way a Companion is chosen, they must have a strong connection of their body and mind with their wolf – a drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen

There were three in the beginning. Two women and one man, born from different families, that is said to be the very first werewolves. A Hale and a Montgomery, female, and an Armstrong, male – these three born under the same moon at the exact same time. At least that is what is written in the history books. Centuries old bloodlines continue today, a society ruled by born-werewolves, treated as royalty amongst their kind. Three main families, one higher in rank, continue to fight in the war between werewolves and hunters. 

A war as old as the families’ names – a war that began from the fear of werewolves, creatures that hunted humans in the beginning. A bloodlust that terrorized humans, creating the very war that continues today. Half animal – half human, werewolves could not control their wolf forms. The first hunters, the Argents, formed their own society to hunt down werewolves, and soon discovering that there were more creatures alike. Witches, vampires, warlocks and more, and the Argents took upon themselves to hunt these creatures. Two societies, equal in force, fought each other – both sides desperate to survive and to protect their own. 

Until the Argents divided, an Argent woman fell in love with a werewolf. Maria, a strong hunter, nursed a man to health before discovering that he was the very thing that she was trained to hunt. A werewolf, a creature – a monster she hated with passion - that killed her mother when she was a child. When she knew the truth, she could not kill her Edward. Instead, she ran away with him and joined his people, bearing his children and welcoming her new life. Maria and Edward had only one born-wolf and two others who were human. It was with them that Maria trained to protect their family for when she grew too old and frail. Elizabeth and Henry protected and controlled the pack when they could not help themselves, and they become the first Companions. 

It was not until many generations later, werewolves were able to control their wolf form. The Companions grew in numbers, by then more hunters turned against their oaths and joined the werewolves. It was Maria’s great-grandson who had figured out how to help a werewolf control their wolf. An anchor – a hold that balances the wolf and human, and with an anchor the werewolves grew strong and less vulnerable. 

The bond between Companions and werewolves is not much different than the bond between mates. The way a Companion is chosen, they must have a strong connection of their body and mind with their wolf – a drift. In the time of Maria’s great-grandson, a companion and a wolf fought side by side in combat. Two bodies become one. If one was not paired with the other, the wolf’s dropped to omega and the human an outsider. The wolves and their companions could not survive without each other in the war, and they were much stronger together. 

A man named Kennan Stilinski betrayed the Argent oath and he sought out for the Hale family. Willing to undergo anything to prove his loyalty to Diana Hale, he gave his oath to protect her family. Diana had asked him why had he suddenly betray his loyalty to the Argent Oath and he told her that a Seer – a creature, part warlock and part witch, who was able to see the future - had told him of a prophecy of his grandson. He did not tell her what the prophecy foretold but she hoped it was good. 

What was his name, she had asked one day and he told her.


End file.
